


[Fanart] From Eden

by doodeline



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: "Honey, you’re familiar, like my mirror years agoIdealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on its swordInnocence died screaming, honey ask me, I should knowI slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door…"





	[Fanart] From Eden




End file.
